


Take Me to Mars

by JasnNCarly



Category: General Hospital
Genre: F/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-03
Updated: 2013-08-03
Packaged: 2021-02-26 17:18:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23569876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JasnNCarly/pseuds/JasnNCarly
Summary: Follows "Darling Baby"
Relationships: Britta "Britt" Westbourne/Milo Giambetti





	Take Me to Mars

“You don’t know what it would take for me to disappoint my mother. To tell the truth.”  
  
The fact that she had spewed the words to Milo, released the truth of her pregnancy and her intentions with Patrick, was enough to make her feel like the walls were closing in. Any minute, the earth’s core would collapse inward and swallow her whole.  
  
Milo’s hand blanketed her, “It’s enough that you told me. Trusted me enough to tell me everything.”  
  
“Right,” She forced bile back down her throat, trying to be brave as he left so much open to interpretation, “So you can tell everyone how horrible I am and blow my world apart.”  
  
“Do you really think I would do that to you?”  
  
Britt shrugged her shoulders, too ashamed and hurt to speak a word.  
  
“I need you to listen to me _and_ believe what I’m telling you. Can you do that?”  
  
Again, she squared her shoulders.  
  
“I’m on your side. I know it sounds crazy and, to everyone else, it probably is.” Milo reached up to her cheek with his free hand, offering the only smile she recognized as genuine, “It’s not my place to tell your secrets, so I won’t. If and when you decide to tell anyone, you need to know that I’m going to stand with you. I won’t let anything happen to you or your baby.”  
  
Britt believed him, and that was somehow scarier than thinking she was alone. The truth should have terrified him, sent him racing in the opposite direction, and forced their friendship to end.  
  
When a breath finally found her lungs, she gave in and threw her arms around him. Her belly managed to keep some space between them, but her arms managed to form a tight circle around his neck. As his arms surrounded her, she felt her body collapse in his hold; every muscle gave up and felt like dead weight, yet he managed to keep her upright, securing her in place and preventing her from slipping to the floor.  
  
She gave herself that moment in silence to enjoy the feeling of his embrace, completely safe and protected; nothing could reach her as long as his muscled arms cocooned her.  
  
Then, with lightening speed, the panic returned as he told her, “But I need something from you.”  
  
~*~  
  
“I can’t believe we’re doing this.” Britt could not wipe the smile from her lips, her lips stretched out from one ear to the other as she buckled herself in, “People are going to freak once they realize we’re gone.”  
  
  
“Well, I hope my brother can lie just a little to avoid problems.” Milo used back roads and ran a couple red lights, cautious and panicked until they had made it out of town, “We don’t need anyone bugging us on vacation.”  
  
“Is that what we’re calling this? A road trip to escape nosy would-be exes and judgmental Port Charles citizens is now deemed a vacation?”  
  
She playfully engaged in banter though her heart was jumping out of her chest, excited to be away from everyone and at Milo’s side; he had claimed their getaway was for him. His need to avoid women like Lulu and Sabrina was amplified by her recent confession of drama; they needed a mutual escape from a small town, needed to be unrecognizable elsewhere.  
  
“Well…yeah. What would you call it?”  
  
~*~  
  
They ended up in a smaller town; everyone knew everyone else.  
  
However, the two of them were strangers. They could create any story they wanted, and the townies would have no ‘truth’ to counter them with.  
  
Britt reveled in the anonymity, and Milo seemed so distracted by novelties that their troubles were truly in another state.  
  
Milo had treated her like a queen, mindful of how much they walked and considerate enough to check in with her needs. Hunger, discomfort, and boredom were all problems she managed to avoid when in his company; his ability to be so selfless was easily detectable to a woman who had been trained to be selfish – to only concern herself with her wants and desires.  
  
So Britt told tiny lies throughout the day; when she could get away with it, she would tell him she was fine and enjoy the smile he gave her as he dragged her through another nonsense tiny shop. The entire time she made note of his fingers laced with hers, his hand glued to hers as though they were bonded. It was a subtle signal that nothing had changed; the truth had only solidified their friendship, failed to shatter it as her mother warned her it would.  
  
_“He would spit on you if he knew what a liar you were. He would scream the truth and laugh as everyone came for you and that baby. You would lose everything.”_  
  
~*~  
  
Though Milo had chosen the nicest place in town, it was still a small bed and breakfast; it felt like a home. It was so uncomfortably normal she could almost pretend that this was her life, no one wanted her to fall down a flight of stairs or lose everything she worked for – even with lies.  
  
Britt imagined she looked like the blob as she emerged from the bathroom and into their tiny small hotel room; but it didn’t matter.  
  
Milo was already in bed with his eyes shut.  
  
Sliding into the space beside him, she bit her lip to prevent a smile. It was too perfect to be real, a man who did everything and expected nothing in return, even from the lowest human being he knew. Britt shut her eyes tightly, moving slow and cautious until her body was pressed to his; when he didn’t move, she lifted her head and took her time to rest it on his chest.  
  
_Please be real._  
  
Tears were barely held in by her tight eyelids as the familiar warmth of his arms secured her against him, allowing her the first rest she had ever received.


End file.
